yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mighty Bus
The Mighty Bus is the upgraded bus based on the Sea Ship Atlantis and the main vehicle of Princess Yuna's Company in the Yuna's Princess Adventure franchise. Crew Members *Launchpad McQuack (Driver) *Scrooge McDuck (Captain) *Bentina Beakley Passengers *SpongeBob SquarePants/The InvinciBubble, Patrick Star/Mr. Superawesomeness, Sandy Cheeks/The Rodent, Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note, Mr. Krabs/Sir Pinch-A-Lot and Sheldon J. Plankton/Plank-Ton *Princess Yuna *Snowdrop *Prince Jeremiah and Sunrise Shimmer *Princess Flurry Heart *Princess Skyla *Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet *Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose and Nyx *Emerald *Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam *Arachna and Dragonsly *Golden Apple *Li'l Cheese *Princess Jubilee *Apple Muffin *Apple Feather *Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt and Joe Joey *Quaker *Treasurer *Round Up *Hurricane Cloud *Indigo Marble *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Orange Cake *Cream Puff *Zeñorita Cebra *Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet *Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny *Midnight Sapphire and Stary *Rainbow Chakra *Prince Edmond *Josephine *Judy *Roger *Eliza *Daffodil *Joshua and Katrina *Angus and Fergus *Orlean *Polly *Cullen *Adam *Marie *Matilda *Connie Bills *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Jules and Verne Brown *Vanellope von Schweetz *Scrappy-Doo *Coraline Jones *Kubo *Gosalyn Mallard *Honker and Tank Muddlefoot *Harvey Beaks *Fee and Foo *Lilo Pelekai *Victoria *Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse *Millie and Melody Mouse *Huey, Dewey and Louie *April, May and June *Webby Vanderquack *Bubba the Cave Duck *Gilbert Goof *Sherman *Penny Peterson *Chloe Park *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's human counterparts *Babs Seed's human counterpart *Gabby's human counterpart *Sandbar, Smolder, Gallus, Yona, Ocellus and Silverstream's human counterparts *Terramar's human counterpart *Toby and Eclipse Smith *Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon *Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber *Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Lilly McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Red, Mack, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Prince Dusty Crophopper, Princess Ishani, Sebeena Crophopper, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Smokey, Junior "Midnight" Moon, River Scott, Louise "Barnstormer" Nash, Pedro, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Bulldog, El Chupacabra, Rochelle, Franz, Leadbottom, Mayday, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Maru, Cabbie and The Smokejumpers *Princess Luna, Prince Hiro, Princess Celestia, Prince Duck, Prince Isamu and Prince Indy and Princess Anna *Prince Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Prince Tyrone *Princess Twilight Sparkle, Prince Flash Sentry, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Lightning Storm, Fluttershy, Humblebee, Applejack, Copper, Pinkie Pie and Hoof Trooper *Princess Starlight Glimmer and Prince Sunburst *Queen Sunset Shimmer and King Stephen *Prince Thomas and Princess Lady *The Pillars of Old Equestria (Star Swirl the Bearded, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Rockhoof, Somnambula and Stygian) *Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar and Queen Novo *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *The Ninjago Team: (Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Ken, Li'l Nelson and Skylor), Princess Harumi aka the Lady Iron Dragon, the Heroes of Chima, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, Tyrone, the Dipper clones, P.I.X.A.L. and X-PO *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Sylvia Marpole, Pete and Scrooge McDuck *Hooves *Jennifer *Moon Shoes *Silver Fashion *Thunder Storm *Dollar Fancy *Midnight Eclipse *Time Line *Treasure Mark *Jamie and Chrissy *Ujasiri *Finn Breezestone *Sky Trail *Rock Pun *Candy Chiu *Grenda *Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Irving Du Bois *Django Brown *Bart and Lisa Simpson *Coraline Jones *Wybie Lovat *Norman Babcock *Neil Downe *Eggs *Winnie Portley-Rind *Kubo *Lincoln Loud *Clyde McBride *Dexter and Dee Dee *Mee Mee *Lee Lee *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Lalavava *Rudy Kangaroo *JoJo McDodd *Blinky Bill and Nutsy Koala *Flap Platypus *Splodge the Kangaroo *Marcia Marsupial Mouse *Shifty Dingo *Tom Sawyer and Sid *Huckleberry Finn *Becky Thatcher *Amy Lawrence *Bessie and Ben Higgenbottom *Penny Lefcowitz *Portia Gibbons *Gwen Wu *Princess Alise *Lucas *Cro *Twilight Sparkle (EG), Rarity (EG), Rainbow Dash (EG), Fluttershy (EG), Applejack (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Spike (EG), Sunset Shimmer (EG), Starlight Glimmer (EG) and Mirage the Illusionist (EG)), Trixie, Shining Armor, Principal Cadance, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna Smith, John Smith, Wallflower Blush (EG), Timber Spruce (EG), Gloriosa Daisy (EG), Snips (EG), Snails (EG), Fizzlepop Berrytwist (EG) and Grubber (EG) *Citizens of Atlantis Category:Vehicles Category:Buses Category:Sentient Vehicles Category:Mute characters